pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Dimension Disaster!
General Info Plants Zombies Areas Place after PvZ 2: After defeating Zomboss (again), Zomboss unleashed a system of portals before his defeat. Zomboss then escaped to different dimensions and went through the portals! Will Crazy Dave, Penny, and the plants beat Dr. Zomboss? Areas / Stages in Order # Zomlympus # Old Brain Wars # LavaBrainz # zBit # Brainlympics # Night of the Dead! # Great Barrier Reef # Kung Fu Chaos # Mount Planterest # The Opposite Dimension # Beginning of Time # Universal Corruption # Last Stop for Zomboss Achievements (unfinished) Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies (unfinished) You can buy plants, upgrades, power ups, and more in the shop. PvP Arena (unfinished) This is where you can battle other people from around the world. You can earn ranks and coins from winning matches. It is unlocked after you beat zBit. You spend arena tickets to enter. You receive one every hour. The max rank is 70. Level up your rank by gaining points from winning matches. However, when you lose a match, you lose points. Leagues: * Dumpster League (Rank 1) * Dirt League (Rank 6) * Bronze League (Rank 11) * Silver League (Rank 16) * Gold League (Rank 21) * Platinum League (Rank 31) * Diamond League (Rank 41) * Professional League (Rank 51) Winning Streaks When you win multiple matches in a row, you get grander and grander rewards. Win 1: 1 arena ticket Win 2: 200 coins Win 3: 400 coins Win 4: 2 arena tickets Win 5: 1,000 coins Win 6: 1,250 coins Win 7: 2 arena tickets. Streak resets, but the rewards double. Gameplay: You and a random player from your league battle against each other. You each choose 7 random plants, regardless of upgrades. The goal is to get your plants to hit all 5 of your opponent's targets. They are set to the right of the rightmost tile of each lane. They each take 3 hits to take down. You can defend your targets by planting plants in front of them. Your opponent can defeat your own plants with their plants, so be careful! Also, lobbed plants and lane-shooting plants can't hit targets directly when there are zombies in the lane. Single-use explosives cannot destroy targets. Also, unlike the lawn in regular gameplay, there are eight columns instead of nine. This is so each player has even columns to plant on. Update Log! Beta: 1.0: PvZ DD is created! 1.1: PVZDD's logo has been made 1.2: Concept areas are created 1.3: Plants are created (unfinished) 1.4: Plants Page is created (unfinished) 1.5: Added Areas page (unfinished) 1.6: Created Update Log! (lol) 1.7: Finished Zomlympus plants! 1.8: Finished Old Brain Wars plants! 1.9: Finished Lava Brainz plants! 2.0: Added Achievements! 2.1: Added the Shop! 2.2: Added the events! 2.3: Finished z-Bit plants! 2.4: Bring Back the Band + Brainlympics have started! 2.5 Now adopted by Somematchyguy19! Added: * New shop items! * Corrected some spelling and grammar errors * Added an event plant! * Changed some plants' sun costs! * Finished Brainlympics plants! 2.6: * More achievements! * A new shop item! * Started Night of the Dead! plants! * One more world is planned now! * Added 2 more event plants! 2.7: * A new shop item! * Finished NOtD plants! * Added a new event plant! * Added another achievement! * Other tweaks and improvements 2.8: * Finished Electric Peashooter description * Added more shop items! * Added NOtD to areas page! * Added Great Barrier Reef plants! 2.9: * Added GBR to areas page! * Added PvP Arena!!! 3.0: * Expanded PvP Arena section! * Added 3 more achievements! 3.1: * Created Zombies page (WIP)! * Added I, Zombie shop items! 3.2: * Added more to Zombies page 3.3: * Added power-ups! Hooray! 3.4: * Added Security Gourds (unfinished). * Updated Zombies page 3.5: * Updated Zombie page again * Minor edits to Area page * Added Solar Tomato! 3.6: * Sorry for the long wait! (again) * Removed Security Gourds and Power Heal * Added more to Zombies page 3.7: * Added the best plant in the world, Holly Barrier! 3.8: * Added more to Zombies page * Minor changes 3.9: * It's the one year anniversary! (Actually it's a week from now, but whatever) It's time for a new plant, the Mystic-shroom! It's the ultimate plant! * Minor edits 4.0: * Removed the Skip Quest and Power Pinch items from the store * Other minor edits 4.1: * Minor edits to all pages Credits TheFandomBoy (Creator) Somematchyguy19 (Adopted page) Grim's Flame (Thought of the original Beginning of Time Stage) Whitepeashooter (Credit to dragonpult as well)